Tricia Lange
Tricia Lange is a classmate of Summer or Morty known for her big boobs and appeal to sexual pleasures, including: being peed on, which she described as "OMG, Yum!", and how she describes wanting a "penis in the foreskin" kind of love. She is a recurring character in Rick and Morty. She is friends with Jessica and went on a date with Ethan. She first appeared in the Season 3 episode, "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy". Biography Ethan cancelled a camping trip with his girlfriend Summer Smith to instead spend the night with Tricia, a move that both Summer and her brother, Morty Smith, chose to attribute to her large breasts. This caused Summer to become insecure about her own breast size. When the Smith family interrupted their camping trip, Tricia was emotionally touched by seeing Beth comfort Summer, despite their larger size and inside-out appearance. She quickly left Ethan to call her mother. She is also friends with Jessica and talked with her about her breakup with Brad, expressing her desire for warm "penis-in-foreskin" love, which hints that she may have a foreskin fetish. She later exhibits similar interest in urination. In spite of her initial rivalry, Trisha is showing to be friends with Summer. She is also shown to friends with Nancy though doesn’t hesitate to criticize her but has offered to change her appearance. While the snakes were attempting to take over Earth, Tricia was in Summer's room criticizing Nancy's clothing choice and weight while dancing with Summer the rhythm of the snake jazz. Appearance Tricia has long brown hair, a narrow nose and has notably huge chest which she is known for. She wears a low-cut white T-shirt, a burgundy skirt, white thigh high socks and a cross necklace. Personality Tricia only appears briefly in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy," but she seems to be a sensitive girl, crying tears at seeing Beth comfort her daughter Summer despite their appearance and left Ethan to go call her mother. She also seems to be religious, as she is seen with a cross necklace around her neck. Ironically, despite this, she is evidently a sexual deviant, and appears to be interested in urophilia (sexual arousal by being urinated on) as she mentions enjoying it at the end of "Rest and Ricklaxation". Tricia seems to be willing to be friends with nearly anyone as long as they have popularity. Appearances Season 3 * "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy" * "Rest and Ricklaxation" Season 4 * "Edge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat" * "Rattlestar Ricklactica" Trivia *In "Rest and Ricklaxation", she mentions having a love for docking, which involves two intact penises in order to work, hinting that she may have a interest in gay porn. *Tricia is named in reference to Tricia Lange - a model and actress who was selected 'Playmate of the Month' in Playboy for the month of June 1984 - who was also known for having large breasts. *Tricia is the second character to be voiced by Canadian actress Cassie Steele with the first being Tammy Guetermann. Gallery S4e1 2019-11-13-13h04m04s811.png|Tricia is unsure what she wants to do after high school. S4e5 2019-12-29-14h18m52s194.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Love Interests